


蛛网-spiderweb

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 兄夫, 年上, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: 双结局，据个人口味选择食用伪骨科&兄夫文学（不做人文学
Relationships: ALL光, 大豪时光 - Relationship, 投齐所豪, 齐光异彩 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	蛛网-spiderweb

——他说得没错，我们就像虫，被同一张网黏住，越是挣扎就缠得越紧。  
这张蛛网叫命运。

00

地下酒吧。

吧台位上的短发少年穿着宽大夹克，他神色中的青涩，鼻梁上的眼镜，让他和这个声色场合格格不入。

夏之光双手握着玻璃杯，试图掩饰自己的局促。他踌躇着，装作若无其事地朝吧台里望去，身后却传来一阵喧哗声：“××那个B崽子呢！”“你们想干嘛！”“滚！”

夏之光很懵。59元一杯的姜汁汽水还没喝几口，一帮人冲进酒吧就是一通打砸带扫射，夏之光当时就吓得从吧台椅上跌下来缩成一团，没弄清什么情况又被人拽着跑了两步。

“嘘，别动。”男人俊秀的脸离他只差几厘米，呼吸喷在夏之光脸上，他顿时脸红了，不过男人没有发现。两人现在躲在吧台里，酒吧内，玻璃摔碎、桌椅掀翻声伴随着人群的叫喊，令夏之光全身发抖，男人却见他手脚不利索地摸出纸巾：“你，擦一下吗？”。原来他注意到了男人额角带血的伤口；男人却冲他轻笑了一下，“千万别出去。”

夏之光是在警察冲进来控制了局面后，才后知后觉地发现自己胳膊上被地上的碎玻璃划破了好几处的。

糟，怎么跟张颜齐解释呢。

夏之光一扭头，男人却不知何时已经离开了。

01

刘也在警局看到夏之光的时候愣了一下。

“也哥…”夏之光一看到刘也就站起身，“…我跟这事没关系。”  
“光光，不好意思，公事公办，你理解一下。”刘也示意他坐下来，小孩一脸故作镇静的样子，额上细密的汗珠却出卖了他。

“你去夜莺酒吧干什么？”  
“…喝饮料，放松一下。”夏之光耸耸肩，“我没喝酒。”  
“去酒吧前你前在哪里，做了什么？”  
“我在家工作，你知道我住哪。就是帮人查一些信息什么的…”  
“唔…”

“齐齐，你来一下。”  
张颜齐刚回警局，便被前辈刘也叫过去，然后看到了眼眶红红的夏之光。

“光光？”  
“今天晚上下东区地下酒吧的枪击案，你小孩不知道怎么也在场。笔录我做完了，你带回去吧。”刘也在他耳边小声说。

张颜齐揉揉太阳穴，定定神，“光光，你…”他突然瞪大眼睛大步上前，“你没事吧？疼吗？”夏之光外套划破处露出渗着血色的绷带。

“没事。”张颜齐伸手去搂他，夏之光意外地没有不满也没有忸怩。刚听完刘也的话，张颜齐差点要冲夏之光发火，现在看着小孩脸色苍白一言不发，满心又只剩下心疼了。

“走，回去给你做玉米排骨汤。”  
“喔。我还第一次知道你会炖汤。”  
“…我看你根本没在反省吧。”张颜齐一巴掌拍在夏之光的屁股上。

夏之光没有注意到的，是张颜齐因为紧张而微微抿起的嘴角和突然重起来的呼吸。

02

夏之光醒来的时候已经快11点了。

他看看微信消息，张颜齐说冰箱里有剩的咖喱，『还挺好。』他把手机一扔，脑子里又冒出来吧台后男人的身影，『艹，我个怂包。』夜莺酒吧这些天肯定是被封了，张颜齐也不会让自己再偷跑去这种地方了；那么我该去哪找他呢？夏之光想。

姜汁汽水味道不赖，但还没好喝到让夏之光这个重度社恐去酒吧这种现充聚集地找不自在，一杯还要59，根本是抢钱。他是想见那个男人，生得很好看的男人。

夏之光第一次去夜莺是纯粹好奇，一踏进去就被震天响的音乐和污浊的空气弄得头昏脑胀；好不容易挤到吧台边，又盯着酒单上各色看不懂名字的鸡尾酒和高价发呆。

“要不要试试Bundaberg？”  
一个温柔成熟的声音响起。

夏之光抬头，然后他沦陷了。  
吧台里有个英俊逼人的男人盯着他笑，在昏暗的酒吧里，他的眼睛竟那么亮那么好看。  
夏之光草草看了一下价格，“好，麻烦你了。”

任豪把姜汁汽水推给夏之光，凑过去小声道：“刚成年吧？小孩子别喝酒比较好喔。”他冲小孩挤挤眼。夏之光觉得自己呼吸都不畅了。『什么啊？！这个人是怎么回事？！？我？我为什么……』

自此以后，夏之光每周来夜莺3次。  
来看任豪。

男人在吧台后低头倒酒的专注样子；调酒器在他手中上下翻飞的时候，男人会露出不易察觉的得意神色；他在听客人吐苦水的时候，总会微微前倾身子；他安慰人的语调总是那么温柔……夏之光细细地把关于男人的一切都记在心里。哪怕他始终不知道男人的名字。

夏之光期待着什么时候会知道那个人的名字，一切却随着那次意外戛然而止。

任豪像一只风筝，绳一断，他们两人的关联就如不曾有过一般，他悄无声息地消失于夏之光的生活中。他本就是夏之光的一个秘密，他一消失，这个秘密就埋葬在夏之光的心底了。

夏之光没想过秘密会有重见天日的一天。

03

张颜齐还记得初次见夏之光的时候，11岁的小孩一脸倔强眼眶通红，脸上还带着泪痕。他躲在姐姐身后，紧紧抓着姐姐的衣服，看着令人心疼极了。

“姐你离婚吧。”张颜齐看着她搂着夏之光，心都碎了，“把小孩带着也好，那种人让他自生自灭！”

张颜齐的姐姐是夏之光的继母。夏之光的生父却是个酗酒如命游手好闲之徒，喝醉了酒便拿他们母子二人出气，平时忍一忍也就罢了，这次她实在被打得太惨了，夏之光情急之下操起酒瓶打破了父亲的头，随后就和张颜齐姐姐一起跑到自己家来避难了。

“妈妈你疼吗？”夏之光看着母亲身上的伤，稚嫩的脸庞满是忧愁。张颜齐想，自己还不算不幸。

晚上，张颜齐和夏之光挤在一张床上。他不习惯叫比自己大不了太多的张颜齐“舅舅”，便叫他哥哥。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我和妈妈能一直住在这里吗？”  
“…恐怕不行。”  
“哦…”小孩的声音一下低了下去。  
“但也不是没有办法。所以我希望你爸妈离婚，这样你和你妈妈就可以搬出来住了。”张颜齐在黑暗中冲夏之光笑了笑。  
“……爸爸不会答应的。”夏之光突然哽咽起来。  
“没事的。”张颜齐挪过去安抚他，“一定会有办法的。你要坚强，要保护好妈妈，好吗？”  
“嗯。”夏之光在张颜齐怀中渐渐停下颤抖。

记忆中，还有夏之光身上香草牛奶的沐浴露味道，和他不硬不软的头发，摸起来手感极佳。

张颜齐的姐姐后来又带着夏之光来短住过两次，每次身上都有不同的伤。

夏之光晚上总是埋头写作业，放学会带打折的蔬菜和鸡蛋回来。和张颜齐熟悉以后，他一有空就喜欢黏在张颜齐身边，哥哥长哥哥短地叫，玩一些很幼稚的小把戏，然后笑倒在沙发上。张颜齐就会毫不客气地吐槽他，脸上却是满满的笑意。那是一段很单纯而快乐的时光。张颜齐自己也说不清从什么时候起，他每次看到小孩的脸，总有一种抑制不住的冲动，想要去抚摸，甚至亲吻那泪痣。造物主留下的，黑钻般的泪滴。

“哥哥…妈妈她，出车祸了……”  
张颜齐听到电话里夏之光的哭声，是狂奔到医院的。

姐姐的葬礼，毫不意外是张颜齐一人安排的。那个男人很快又找了一个女人，夏之光每天有上顿没下顿，挨打挨骂才是家常便饭，张颜齐实在看不下去，咬咬牙把夏之光接来与自己同住，成了他实际上的监护人。刘也知道他的情况，委婉地劝过他这样负担太大，警局工作忙，他时常不在家，对小孩也不好，但张颜齐决心做的事情，任谁说什么都没用。夏之光来过警局几次等他下班，一来二去，大家都知道张颜齐家有个小孩。

“那是他弟弟吗？”  
“他一直只有一个姐姐吧，父母好像都不在了，怎么可能突然冒出来一个初中生的弟弟。”  
“啊？那是……”  
“别管了。”  
夏之光的存在，倒意外地帮张颜齐挡下了那些想给他介绍女孩的人，张颜齐乐得自在。但他没有发现在他讥笑那些积极做媒者时，夏之光尴尬的笑和不自然的沉默。

04

“我和我姐的孩子住对门，他有时候过来一起吃饭。”  
“喔。”男人吐出一缕烟。  
“其实我姐也只是那孩子的继母，我们和他没有血缘关系。他爸太混账了，我姐走了以后我就把他接过来了。”  
“齐齐你也太好了吧。”男人揉捻起张颜齐的耳垂。  
“那孩子挺好的，就是青春期嘛，咳…有点叛逆，思想也不成熟。”  
“唔？怎么了吗？”男人侧过脸。  
“他，对我占有欲很强。”张颜齐说，“之前我去和同事介绍的相亲对象见面，他竟然跟着我到餐厅，还跟人家说他是我男朋友，直接把我拉走了，这算怎么回事？”他苦笑一下。“他喜欢同性是正常的，但我是他的舅舅…最起码也是哥哥，他这种想法应该说是心理不成熟的表现。”  
男人思索片刻，“你跟他好好谈过这个事吗？”  
“我试着说过，他当时表现得好像不在意了，但是我总觉得…他只是应付我才这么说的。”  
男人吻了吻张颜齐，“你们找机会再聊聊。这关系到我们的将来吧？”  
“下次把你介绍给他。”  
“小弟弟会伤心的。”男人捏捏张颜齐的鼻尖。  
“瞎说什么你。”

张颜齐作势要打他，却被男人翻身压在床上，对方的舌在自己口中攻城略地无一不往，张颜齐很快又陷入了这个人的温柔乡。

夏之光把伞丢到阳台上，开始拆快递。

“铃——”门铃响起，夏之光站起身去开门。“光光，来吃饭了。”张颜齐就住在夏之光对门，虽然经常不着家，却也有难得的时候来叫夏之光去吃饭。“光光，”张颜齐歪着头，“我，男朋友今天过来了，介绍给你认识一下。”

夏之光愣了一下。  
男朋友？张颜齐喜欢男的？他有对象了？

“好。”夏之光觉得自己的心跳得有些快了。  
自己不主动争取，结果哥哥不知什么时候已经被别人抢了去，他脸上的表情已颇有些难看。

在他看到任豪时，竟吓得不自觉后退了一步。  
“你……”夏之光咽了一口唾沫。  
任豪对着夏之光愣了一秒，很快站起身露出微笑：“你好，我是你哥的男朋友，我叫任豪。”

任豪。  
真讽刺，我竟然是在这种情况下知道他的名字的，夏之光想。

“你好，我是夏之光。”他握上任豪伸出的手。

05

任豪感觉现在的情况很是微妙。

夏之光似乎对自己存有好感，这让他有点惊讶。少年的那只手，很凉，出了很多汗。夏之光对自己不是没有敌意，但似乎并不排斥他，还有些紧张。就像夏之光刚看到自己时的眼神，他能感到多种情绪在夏之光心中交锋。任豪敢断定，这里最弄不清状况的，一定是张颜齐。

“光光，你现在是在自己创业吗？”任豪问。  
“不算吧，反正能养活自己。”夏之光停下筷子，“豪哥呢，是做什么工作的？”  
“平面模特。哎，其实也就是拍些小商品的广告，挣得怕是没你多呢。”任豪摇摇头。  
“没事，将来会慢慢好起来的。”夏之光语调干巴巴的  
“光光他不太习惯跟陌生人讲话。”张颜齐对任豪耳语，“你别介意。”  
任豪一愣，旋即笑着说：“不会。”

他怎么会介意夏之光的不善言辞和话里话外的刺呢？

任豪一直记得这个戴眼镜的短发少年，总会到吧台点一杯姜汁汽水，然后坐上几十分钟。他甚至不能确定夏之光到底是为了什么跑到夜莺来的，因为少年对这里的一切似乎都不感兴趣，眼神飘来飘去，更多的时候是在出神。

直到那次有人来酒吧找麻烦，任豪想起小孩今天也在，赶紧把他拽到吧台里，夏之光已经吓得抖成了筛子。没想到小孩在这种时候还会给自己递纸巾，任豪不由得哑然失笑：原来这孩子是喜欢我的。如果不是情况紧急，他真想把夏之光按在怀里揉，竟然会有这么可爱的男孩喜欢自己。可惜他要走了。

只是他们都没料到，再见却是这种场面，这样的身份。  
出乎任豪意料之外的是张颜齐，语气中竟有种炫耀的意味，他动摇起来；第一次，他猜不透自家看似柔软的男友到底在想什么。

这顿饭，夏之光食不知味，任豪满脑子都在理三人的关系，张颜齐则在像模像样地炒热气氛，而没有一个人真正在意气氛究竟如何。

06

“光光。”任豪盯着他，“看样子你没和他说过我们俩的事啊。”  
“你不也没跟他说过。”夏之光警惕地打量着任豪。  
“原来你的嘴巴这么厉害，”任豪凑近他的脸，“你是真的很喜欢张颜齐。”

！  
“你说什么？”夏之光瞪着对方。  
“没什么。”任豪转转脖子，“齐齐，我来帮你一起洗碗吧。”刚才还懒散而危险的语调转眼又变回了温柔甜蜜的声音。

这个男人。夏之光想，也并不是表面上看起来的善解人意大哥哥模样。

随后的两周，任豪三不五时地就来张颜齐家待上一天半天的，夏之光没有刻意避开他，只是看到任豪也在便不会久留，他每次都没注意到自己冷着一张脸的表情，让气氛很有些尴尬。

又是一个雨天。

夏之光在电脑前伸了伸懒腰，拿钥匙锁好门去了对门。

餐桌上只有任豪一个人，工作日的中午张颜齐自然不在家。夏之光冲他点点头，自己去盛饭了。两人埋头吃饭，没人说一句话。

“我去洗碗，你吃完把碗送过来。”任豪熟门熟路地端盘去了厨房。夏之光看着他的背影想，他们现在算是什么关系呢？

“光光。”任豪放下一碗切好的水果示意他吃。夏之光只好坐下来，任豪则在旁边看着他鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的样子。

“……怎么了吗？”夏之光被盯得有些不自在。  
“觉得你挺可爱的。”任豪也拿了一片橙子。  
“……”

夏之光吃完抹抹嘴巴，“谢谢豪哥。”刚站起来，任豪抓住了他的胳膊。  
“怎么…”  
“夏之光。”他松开手，一步步逼近夏之光。  
“你，想干什么…”夏之光抬眼便被任豪的侵略性的目光牢牢锁定，整个人不自觉地往后退。  
“你并不讨厌我。你还在想着我…不过有多喜欢呢？”作为狩猎一方，任豪气定神闲，不紧不慢。  
“至于张颜齐…你们发生过什么，对吧？”男人很自信。  
“但是你在害怕，所以我才会有机会……唔，不对。”  
是你们两个都在害怕，呵。

夏之光一下子退到了墙边，下一秒便被任豪的双臂钉在墙上。他的脸很精致，锐利与温柔的线条并存于这张脸上，夏之光的呼吸急促起来。猝不及防，任豪的手按在了少年的胸前。

！  
夏之光一愣，挥手打开，“你干什么！”  
“心脏跳得很快啊。”任豪勾起嘴角。  
“不要喜欢张颜齐了。他对你根本没那个意思。”

夏之光不屑地笑笑：“你了解他什么？”  
“我当然不如你了解他，”任豪舔舔嘴唇，“我只是经历得多了些。”  
“你这么喜欢他，他要是对你有一点意思，还轮得到我吗？”  
男人的脸离夏之光只差2公分。就快要吻上的距离。

“……”夏之光没有说话。  
“如果张颜齐的弟弟不是你，我可不会这么客气了。”

？  
什么？夏之光一时反应不过来。

“我喜欢你。”任豪放下胳膊，看着还处于震惊中的小孩。  
他叹了口气，“我会帮你的。虽然我觉得，他的想法是很难改变的。”  
但是你就不一样了。

“帮我？总不会为了我和张颜齐分手吧。”夏之光轻蔑一笑。  
“…除此之外的事，我会尽我所能。”  
“然后要我怎么报答呢？睡我吗？”夏之光抬起下巴对着男人。

任豪又被他故作成熟的模样逗笑了。“不是睡你，是做你的恋人，光光弟弟。”他一字一顿道。

夏之光心一沉，转瞬又有一种飘在云端的不真切感。  
任豪说喜欢他。

他们的关系又变了。不变的是，夏之光仍猜不透对方出色的皮囊下藏着什么心思。

07

“不，等等。”夏之光突然意识到什么，“你撮合我和他却不分手，那…你的意思是……”他提高了声调。

任豪点点头，“你刚想明白吗？”  
“谢谢，不必了。”夏之光语气冷冷的。  
“喔。”任豪挑了挑眉，“如果你有需要，可以找我。”他拍拍夏之光的肩，擦着他的身体进了卧室。

“齐哥。我准备过两天就搬出去了，过来跟你说一声。”  
“啊？”张颜齐丢下手机，“搬出去？”  
“嗯。房子找好了，你要是有时间可以帮我搬东西，没空就算了。”夏之光一脸平静。  
“不是，你怎么突然说要搬出去？”  
“……不是突然，我也长大了，不想总是跟着你住一起了。”夏之光说。  
任豪在一边冷眼观察。

“光光，你，不能留下来吗？我知道我陪你的时间很少，我有什么做得不好的地方你都可以说出来的……”张颜齐去拉弟弟的手，却被夏之光躲开了。  
“不是你的问题。”夏之光嘴唇微微发抖，“你别想那么多。”  
“可是……”  
对，快说。  
夏之光要让张颜齐自己说出那个答案。  
如果不想让我走，就承认吧。

“可是我只有你一个人了！”张颜齐涨红了脸，“要是光光你也不在了，我就没有家了…”  
夏之光脸色惨白，站起来往门口退。  
“够了！”他大叫。“别说了…我受够你们两个了。”他看着张颜齐和任豪，“你现在有任豪了，你们两个人好好过日子吧。”夏之光摔门而去。

“光光…”张颜齐知道自己说错话了，夏之光明显受不了他的“家人论”。  
任豪抱着张颜齐，“没事的，我在这。我去劝劝他，别担心，嗯？”  
“任豪，我们俩惹他生气了？”张颜齐楚楚可怜地看着男友。  
“他大概一直都在喜欢你。”任豪吻吻他的眼角。他算是明白张颜齐明知故问装无辜的把戏了，可惜他是猜不透自己和夏之光的秘密的。  
“啊…所以他对你，这么不冷不热的？”张颜齐眼神空洞，“那还是我去劝他吧。”  
“没事，他现在可能也不愿意见你。说不定他打我几下就好了呢？”任豪调侃道。  
“去你的。”张颜齐搡了他一下。  
“等我回来。”他吻上张颜齐软软的微笑唇

08

“光光？”任豪敲了几下门都没有人理，便掏出了张颜齐给的备用钥匙。  
“我进来了？”任豪进门便看到地上的几个抱枕，看样子刚被小孩拿来撒了气。

夏之光在沙发上愣愣地盯着任豪，猛地冲过去揪住他的衣服。  
“你听到了吧！他说我是他的家人！家人！”  
大颗的泪珠顺着少年的脸颊滑落。  
“我怎么会喜欢他呢！我干嘛要喜欢他啊……”  
任豪把嚎啕大哭的少年搂在怀里，“没事没事，不哭了。”真是一对笨蛋兄弟。  
夏之光已经和任豪一般高了，此刻却哭得双肩簌簌发抖，令人心生无尽怜爱。  
任豪伸手去拭他脸上的眼泪，却被梨花带雨的男孩吻住了双唇。

！  
什么…  
“任豪，”夏之光带着哭腔道，“和我做吧。我想要你。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我知道。你不是喜欢我吗？不想要我吗？”夏之光抚摸起任豪的脖颈和胸膛。  
“你哥在等我回去呢。”任豪的呼吸粗重起来。  
“废什么话。”夏之光不太熟练地解开任豪的皮带，揉捏起他的分身，任豪开始轻声喘息。

任豪俯下身亲吻夏之光，少年的唇很软，他托住夏之光的头，少年过短的头发有些扎手。  
他终于得到了这个青涩懵懂的男孩。但夏之光已不再是当时夏之光了。

“唔……”夏之光确实还是个雏儿，接吻也极不熟练，眼下被任豪吻得喘不上气。  
“光光真可爱。”

任豪抱起夏之光把他丢到床上，轻车熟路地把他的上衣推到头顶上，然后开始亲吻这具如艺术品般的身体。从侧颈、锁骨，一路吻到夏之光胸前的两点，和他的小腹，夏之光被刺激得喘起来，又咬住下唇试图抑制自己发出羞人的声音。

“不用勉强自己哦。”任豪抬头又覆上夏之光的嘴唇。  
“啊…”夏之光没忍住。任豪的手不知何时悄悄攀上他的乳尖，有轻有重地揉捻起来，两粒红樱顿时变得硬挺。  
“这么敏感吗？”任豪冲他笑，“乳首揉一揉就变得这么硬，是不是脑子里都在想一些淫荡的事情呀？”  
“才没有…啊！别……”  
任豪一口含住他的小樱桃，故意用牙齿去磨蹭，从未有过的强烈快感冲击着夏之光的大脑，他挺起胸把自己往任豪嘴里送，双手抱紧了任豪的头。  
任豪转头去吮吸夏之光另一侧的乳尖，又伸手去摸夏之光的裆。  
“嚯，怎么湿成这样了。”任豪伸出手给夏之光看他手上发黏的液体，“还说没有想色色的事情，真是个坏孩子。”  
“嗯！…”任豪使劲吸起夏之光的乳首，夏之光觉得又疼又舒服，快感像电流一样传遍全身，他已经无法思考了。少年的乳尖很快被玩得又红又肿，任豪却有些沉迷于夏之光稚嫩的反应和娇喘。

任豪扯下夏之光的裤子，内裤上已是一片洇开的水渍。  
“啊！你想干什么…”分身被任豪狠狠捏了两把，夏之光无助地叫着。  
“光光这里变得好大呀。”任豪坏笑着褪下身下少年的内裤，胀大的性器迫不及待地弹了出来。任豪怜爱地捧住不断分泌前列腺液的小小光，舔舐起来，一边眼神迷离地冲着夏之光魅惑地笑，过于刺激的场面让少年羞红了脸，身下之物不由得又大了一圈。  
“唔！”突然被任豪含入口中，夏之光又被刺激得喊了出声。任豪的技术非常好，吮吸时的包覆感很强，让夏之光觉得自己下一秒就要被榨出来了。  
“啊…啊……”夏之光小声喘着，不知道自己脸上的表情已是分外淫靡。任豪现在将阴茎整根吞入，阴茎头部不断顶到任豪的喉间，强烈的快感一波波地冲撞着夏之光的神经，他只能抓紧枕头不让自己挣扎。

他沦陷了，在这充满色欲的泥潭。

09

“光光，没有套和润滑剂，今天就到这里吧。用嘴帮我弄出来好吗？”任豪揪了揪夏之光红肿的乳头。  
“…我这里有的。”夏之光的声音带着迷离的颤音。  
“光光。”任豪从他身上离开，“这是你的第一次吧？”  
夏之光默认了。  
“第一次和我，不会后悔吗？”  
“…你觉得隔壁那个人愿意和我做吗？”  
任豪怔了怔。  
张颜齐？他会不愿意？

“我现在很想被你填满。”夏之光双手缠上男人白皙的颈，“还没有开始正戏，我就已经无法思考了。我好久好久没这么开心了，你知道吗…”他抚摸着任豪的脸，表情既天真又色情，用少年音发出梦魔般诱惑的低语。

任豪一瞬间有些恍惚，不知道眼前的男孩究竟是谁。  
夜莺吧台前戴眼镜的夏之光，就是他吗？

男人骨节分明的手指在少年股间加速抽插。  
“啊，啊……”  
“放松。”任豪拍拍他的屁股，浑圆饱满的臀部染上一片潮红。  
“真淫荡，你看看你流了多少水。”  
夏之光羞得别过脸去，随即被男人掰回来粗暴地亲吻吮咬。  
“帮我戴。”他取过安全套。  
少年看着任豪胯下昂首的阳具，咽了一口唾沫。  
“啊！太，太疼了……”  
夏之光冷汗直冒，后穴收得更紧了。他感觉自己就像要被捅破了一样。  
“放松，光光。”任豪几乎不敢动，僵持许久也累得满身大汗。“我会很慢的，好吗？”他俯身去吻夏之光。  
“嗯……”夏之光呜呜咽咽地抱着男人的头，初体验疼得他浑身痉挛。  
“啊！啊…疼……”  
“乖，光光好棒，进来了喔。”任豪撑在他上面，不断柔声安慰夏之光。少年未经开发的内里很紧，夹得任豪都有些痛了，对他来说也十分刺激，他小心翼翼地移动着。  
“对不起…辛苦你了。”夏之光泪眼朦胧地捧着男人的脸。  
“可你才是最疼的。”任豪在少年身上细细耕耘，唯恐弄坏了这件精致的宝物。  
“豪哥真好。”夏之光吻上他，“我好喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”

“任豪，我不想瞒着他。”  
任豪搂着夏之光，“……他会崩溃的。”这倒是实话。  
“等他自己发现，不是更崩溃？”  
任豪瞥他一眼，“那请便。”  
在任豪看来，夏之光现在的行为多多少少包含了报复的意思。不过他也知道自己没法左右夏之光的想法。

尽人事，听天命。  
他把该做的都做了便好。

10

“齐哥。”夏之光坐在张颜齐身侧的沙发上。  
“我有喜欢的人了。”  
张颜齐惊得往后一仰：“你谈恋爱了？”  
“没有，因为那个人有对象了。”  
“……别难过。还有更好的人值得你喜欢。”张颜齐拍拍他。心里却暗戳戳期待着，夏之光是不是要来告白了。  
我不难过，夏之光想，他的眼泪在那天已经流干了。

“齐哥，我主动勾引他的。我们做了。”  
张颜齐瞪大眼睛扑上来：“你破坏人家感情？你做好安全措施了吗？这是你第一次吧，为什么要把第一次和这种人……”  
夏之光的两只手指搭在张颜齐嘴上，示意他别讲了。 

“我倒是想和你做呢，你愿意吗？”夏之光定定地看着张颜齐。  
“你别开玩笑。”张颜齐脸色一变，夏之光的直球直白得可以说是露骨了。  
“呵，玩笑。”夏之光笑了，“我喜欢你这么久，你就当我是开玩笑？”他的声音陡然提高。张颜齐吓得一抖。  
“可……”张颜齐说话也不利索了，“光光你一直喜欢我？”  
“是又怎么样。”夏之光的眼神似要在张颜齐身上烧出一个洞来。  
“啊，那你…不是和女孩子吗？”张颜齐后知后觉地问。

“不是。”  
“是任豪。”

张颜齐大脑宕机了。  
瞳孔瞬间放大，他的胸脯剧烈起伏，张大嘴却发不出声音。  
“……你，你疯了吗？”

夏之光双目失神地盯着面色如纸的男人。  
“你还记得夜莺酒吧的枪击案吗？”  
“我当时已经去那个酒吧小半年了。”  
“因为我迷上了那个调酒师。”  
“就是任豪。”

他说什么？他早就喜欢任豪了？  
张颜齐真的反应不过来，他的夏之光和他男友？

夏之光看着张颜齐如失水的鱼一样，大口喘气，眼神涣散，内心却如微风拂过的水面，激不起什么涟漪。  
“你不喜欢我，自有人喜欢。看开点吧。”  
“那是我男朋友啊，光光。”张颜齐声音颤抖。  
“很快就是我们俩的了。”夏之光玩味地看着他。

“你为什么要这样！”  
“不是只有你需要爱。”夏之光呼出一口气。  
“我也想被爱。”  
“那么不想我和任豪搅在一起，不如你来做我男朋友呗？”  
张颜齐错愕地看着弟弟露出无邪的笑容，感到浑身发冷。

“说到底我只想要你。”  
少年跨坐在张颜齐身上，鼻尖几乎要挨上他的，“可是你对我说了什么呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 结局跳至主页继续观看


End file.
